Jerome Theuriau
'''Jerome Theuriau' is a character in NightCry. He is one of the passengers the three protagonists meet on the Oceanus cruise. Biography Like Rooney Simpson, he also apparently had been abandoned by his real parents, and raised by adoptive parents from a young age. A childhood photo connects him to Vigo Boradsov, but it is unknown if Vigo is his biological father or adoptive father. Vigo's diary heavily implies that he had a daughter named Yolanda Boradsov, and that Vigo raped and impregnated her with his son/grandson "Otto". There is a chance that Otto is Jerome Theruiau, meaning Jerome may be Scissorwalker's son. It is possible that Jerome was once involved in a fire and survived, explaining his scars on his back, while Yolanda died. It is also implied Vigo transformed a presumably undead Yolanda into a monster called the Scissorwalker. Jerome became a famous French conductor with a sensitive demeanor. He has an introverted and cultured background. Most recently, he’s been troubled by his unreliable memory, and joined the cruise in the hopes of getting some much needed rest. NightCry Jerome doesn't appear in Chapter One, although he was mentioned early into the chapter. Chapter Two In Chapter Two, Leonard Cosgrove found Jerome inside a coffin where he was bound and unconscious, with ritualistic marks on him. Leonard also comments that the scars seem to be much older. He then tries to rescue him and brings him back to the Oceanus. When getting back to the Oceanus, Leonard is suddenly attacked by a Faithful member. It is unknown if this is Jerome, Eric, Cobie, or some other unknown Faithful member. However, it is implied that this member is Eric or Cobie (most likely Eric), since Jerome is shirtless and the member appears to be wearing a crew uniform. It should be noted that Cobie's corpse when encountered later is shirtless, implying that he may have given up his own shirt for Jerome. Chapter Three Jerome appears in Chapter Three, which begins before Chapter One and Two. Acting as the instructor for the Oceanus, he befriended Rooney Simpson after she almost kills herself by falling off the ship and into the ocean. He empathizes with her, talks to her about suicidal ideations, and persuades her to meet her in his room. Just before Rooney arrived at his room, Jerome had a nightmare where Scissorwalker walks in and approaches him, with their giving brief glances at each other (foreshadowing his connection to Scissorwalker and the Faithful cult). There, Rooney and Jerome talk about what's real and existence. Jerome decides to go get some food, but suddenly Scissorwalker emerges from the bathroom and begins stalking Rooney. Jerome then tries to pin the Scissorwalker down and give Rooney a chance to escape. Sometime after this scene, Jerome is abducted, heavily drugged and injured, and the events of Chapter Two occur. After returning to the Oceanus, Jerome eventually reunites with Rooney on a stairwell and tells her he was attacked by a group of masked hoodlums. Rooney proceeded to give him the envelope she found under the door earlier, which was revealed to contain Jerome's family. Jerome later sent Rooney a text message giving a hint at how to bypass the bookshelf in the Captain's Quarters. His photo is later found among Vigo's belongings, causing Rooney to become suspicious. In the finale, Jerome wears a Faithful mask and holds Rooney in place as Scissorwalker is about to kill her. He says, "Father is going to take us to eternity!" Jerome is knocked out from behind by Monica Flores. He presumably lives and it is unknown what happens to him after the events of the game. Alternate fates * Trap Party: Triggered if Rooney does not read Vigo's diary or see Jerome's past photo. Rather than encountering Vigo, Rooney is surrounded by the Faithful and wakes up in a hospital bed (possibly the one in the medical bay she went through), with Jerome standing nearby. He tells her she is in a hospital bed in Miami, they have been rescued, and it's all over. The ending fades ominously as he says "You have nothing to worry about..." Trivia * When Rooney meets Jerome, he says his surname is "Theuriau". However, on the Kickstarter and on Rooney's phone service, it's "Theruiau". Because Theuriau is an actual surname used by French, this wiki will use Theuriau. * Jerome could've been an additional character and have his own chapter in the game if it reached its extra goals, but it was never met. His chapter could've possibly explain the origins of the Scissorwalker and as to how was he taken by the cult as he was found by Leonard in chapter 2. Gallery Jerome Theruiau.jpeg|Concept art by Tatsuro Iwamoto. Jerome.png|Jerome. JeromeRooney.png|Jerome meets Rooney at the party. RooneyDeck1.gif|Rooney attempts suicide. RooneyDeck2.gif|Jerome stops Rooney's suicide. JeromeRooney2.png|Jerome listening to Rooney about her suicidal urges. RooneyJerome.png|Jerome opening up to Rooney. JeromeTrap1.png|Jerome in the Trap Party ending. JeromeTrap2.png|Jerome in the Trap Party ending. Smart.png|Jerome texts Rooney. Category:Characters Category:NightCry Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists